Hollywoodedge, Ding Metallic HitF CRT2016507
This sound effect can be found on Cartoon Trax Volume 2, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. Info *'First recorded': 1970s *'Creator': Tom Clack *'Owner': Clack Studios (1970s-1996), Nick Jr. (1996-2004), The Hollywood Edge (2004-2014), Sound Ideas (2014-present) *'Origin': United States *'Year debut': 1970s *'First heard': Any Clack Studios media in the 1970s *'Area used': Worldwide Back in the 1970s, Tom Clack used a bell to record this sound. Originally a Clack Studios effect, it debuted in Clack Studios media in the 1970s, but it is currently to be announced which one first used it. Then in 1996, Peter Robbins (not to be confused with the original voice actor of Charlie Brown) used this sound in the Nick Jr. preschool show, Blue's Clues. Known as Steve's notebook sound, it has been used heavily in the show since the Blue's Clues episode, "Snack Time" on September 8, 1996 until the Blue's Clues Season 4 episode "Steve Goes to College" on April 29, 2002, "100th Episode Celebration" on May 15, 2002, and the Blue's Clues Season 5 episode "Blue's First Holiday" on September/December 2003. In 2004, The Hollywood Edge added this sound effect to the Cartoon Trax Volume 2 library. 10 years later, after the bankruptcy of The Hollywood Edge, Sound Ideas took over to acquire it. Sound Effects Description Ding, Metallic Hit, Funny Wobbly Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect *SourceAudio Used In TV Shows *Blue's Clues (Heard in a +0.5 high pitch for Steve's notebook, when he pulls it out from Seasons 1-4, and along with BIG, LONG BOING in "100th Episode Celebration". Also heard once in a +7 high pitch in "Blue's First Holiday".) Movies *Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Musical Movie (2000) (Heard three times in a +0.5 high pitch: ** The first time it was heard was when Steve gets his notebook from Sidetable Drawer. ** The second time it was heard was when Steve finds the third clue himself. ** The third time it was heard was when Steve gets out his notebook for the clue review.) Videos *Blue's Big News Volume 2: The Baby's Here! (2001) (Videos) *Blue's Clues - All Kinds of Signs (2001) (Videos) *Blue's Clues - Blue's Big News: Read All About It! (2001) (Videos) *Blue's Clues - Playtime with Periwinkle (2001) (Videos) *Blue's Clues: ABC's and 123's (1999) (Videos) *Blue's Clues: Arts and Crafts (1998) (Videos) *Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Holiday (2001) (Videos) *Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Pajama Party (1999) (Videos) *Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Treasure Hunt (1999) (Videos) *Blue's Clues: Blue's Birthday (1998) (Videos) *Blue's Clues: Blue's Discoveries (1999) (Videos) *Blue's Clues: Blue's Safari (2000) (Videos) *Blue's Clues: Cafe Blue (2001) *Blue's Clues: Magenta Comes Over (2000) (Videos) *Blue's Clues: Reading with Blue (2002) (Videos) *Blue's Clues: Rhythm and Blue (1999) (Videos) *Blue's Clues: Stop, Look and Listen! (2000) (Videos) *Blue's Clues: Story Time (1998) (Videos) *Blue's Clues: Telling Time with Blue (2002) (Videos) Miscellaneous * E-mu Proteus 2 Orchestral Image Gallery See Hollywoodedge, Ding Metallic HitF CRT2016507/Image Gallery Audio Samples